bioniclefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Die Geburt eines Dunklen Jägers
center|375px Birth of a Dark Hunter(Die Geburt eines Dunklen Jägers) ist eine kurze Geschichte, die am Ende der ersten Bionicle Encyclopedia gefunden werden kann. Sie wurde von Greg Farshtey geschrieben, und inoffiziell von Nathanael1711 und Toa-Nuva übersetzt. Die Geschichte erzählt von Nidhikis Verrat an den Toa. Der erste Teil der Geschichte kann in Bionicle Legends 4: Legacy of Evil aus der Sichtweise von Hakann, der heimlich im Hintergrund agiert, nachgelesen werden. Das Cover wurde mit Hilfe von Triggy aus dem BS01 erstellt. Toa Lhikan schlich still durch die dunklen Straßen von Ta-Metru. In dieser Nacht war es absolut still, als ob sein Zuhause zu einer Stadt der Toten geworden wärde. Selbst die Schatten schienen von der Angst, die in Metru Nui herrschte, berührt zu sein. Er wollte eine kleine Flamme erschaffen, überlegte es sich dann jedoch wieder anders. Turaga Dume hatte ihn gewarnt, dass er seine Position durch die Nutzung seiner Kräfte verraten würde. Der Feind würde die Quelle der Flamme finden, und wenn sie ihn zu weit vom Kolosseum fanden … er hatte schon gesehen, was mit anderen Toa passiert war, die leichtsinnig geworden waren. Du kannst dir ein oder zwei Fehler erlauben, wenn du gegen Rahi kämpftst, erinnerte er sich. Aber nicht gegen diese Gegner. Alles, was sie brauchen, ist der kleinste Fehler, und – Ein Geräusch kam von oben – Metall, das gegen Stein kratzte, ohne Zweifel von einem der Dächer. Ein Hinterhalt? Die Dunklen Jäger waren mehr als fähig dazu – und zu schlimmerem. Lhikan aktivierte seine Maske des Schutzes, erschuf ein Kraftfeld um sich herum, und zog seine großen Schwerter. Wer – oder was – hinter ihm her war, würde eine Überraschung erleben. Eine ihm bekannte Maske tauchte am Rand des Daches einer Gießerei auf. „Entspann’ dich, Bruder. Ich bin es!“ Toa Nidhiki sprang herunter und landete neben seinem Kameraden. Seine smaragdgrüne Rüstung war von unzählbar vielen Kämpfen sehr stark beschädigt. „Mitternachtsspaziergänge, was?”, flüsterte er. „Was ist der Grund dafür, stellt dir der Krieg nicht genug Aufgaben?” „Du solltest im Kolosseum sein, mit den anderen”, antwortete Lhikan. „Mir war langweilig. Außerdem sollten sechs Toa genug sein, um einen einzigen Turaga zu beschützen.” „Nicht, wenn meine Vermutungen stimmen”, sagte Lhikan grimmig. “Nicht, wenn sie hinter ihm her sind. Die halbe Legion könnte dort drinnen sein, und er wäre immer noch nicht sicher.” Nidhiki lächelte unter seiner Maske der Tarnung. „Du machst dir zu viel Sorgen, Bruder. Das hast du schon immer. Weißt du noch als alle diese Türme des Wissens in Ko-Metru zerschmettert wurden? Du warst dir sicher, dass der Kanohi-Drache wieder da war. Und dann waren es nur ein paar miesgelaunte Eisfledermäuse.” „Dann munter mich mal auf!“, sagte Lhikan. „Ich gehe nach Westen und patroulliere dort. Du gehst nach Norden. Benutze deine Maske, bleib aus dem Sichtfeld anderer, und bei Mata Nui, wenn du Dunkle Jäger siehst, hol diesmal Hilfe! „Mit dir macht die ständige Gewalt fast keinen Spaß mehr“, kicherte Nidhiki, während er verschwand. *** Toa Nidhiki wanderte durch die breiten Straßen von Ga-Metru, an Tempeln, Schulen und Kanälen vorbei. Von allen Metru mochte er dieses hier am wenigsten. Es sah einfach so sauber und ordentlich aus. Wenn hier etwas Wasser auf die Straßen schwappen würde, würden sie wahrscheinlich ein halbes Dutzend Vahki-Patroullien herbeirufen und einen Metru-weiten Notfall ausrufen. Er hatte die Maske der Heimlichkeit, mit der er sich geisterhaft, kaum sichtbar und absolut geräuschlos machen konnte, schon lange deaktiviert. So nützlich die Maske auch war, es störte ihn, wenn er seine eigenen Schritte nicht hören konnte. Lhikan hätte wohl gesagt, er würde „unnötige Risiken auf sich nehmen“. Aber Nidhiki bezweifelte ernsthaft, dass sich ein Dunkler Jäger in dieses bildschöne, himmelblaue, ach-so-ordentliche Metru verlaufen würde. Etwas krabbelte rechts neben ihm durch den Schatten. Er sprang auf, als er eine Röhrenspinne bei ihrer nächtlichen Jagd bemerkte. Er hätte es zwar nie einem seiner Toa-Brüder verraten, aber Nidhiki widerten Röhrenspinnen, Nui-Jaga, Nui-Rama und alle anderen insektenartigen Rahi an. Wenn es nach ihm gehen würde, wäre Metru Nui schon lange von allen mehrbeinigen, krabbelnden Dingen befreit. Nidhiki wartete, bis die Spinne außer Sichtweite war, bevor er, etwas vorsichtiger als zuvor, weiterging. Und nur weil er nun ein klein wenig vorsichtiger war, bemerkte er auch die Figur, die von Schatten zu Schatten huschte. Es war das erste Mal, dass er jemanden sah, der sich in den Schatten offenbar genau so sehr zu Hause fühlte wie er. Fasziniert folgte er ihr. Zwei Dinge wurden schnell klar. Erstens war die Verfolgte kein Toa – sie trug keine Kanohi-Maske, und sie war viel zu gut darin, sich ungesehen und geräuschlos durch die Nacht zu bewegen. Toa waren im Allgemeinen nicht sehr gut im Schleichen. Sie waren einfach zu stolze und bekannte Helden für so etwas. Nidhiki war da eine Ausnahme. Wo er her kam, mussten die Toa vom Schatten aus angreifen, sonst lebten sie nicht lange. Das zweite war ihr Ziel. Sie bewegte sich auf direktem Wege in Richtung Südwesten zum Kolosseum. Normalerweise wäre Nidhiki das wegen der hohen Sicherheit egal gewesen. Aber was, wenn diese Dunkle Jägerin tatsächlich gut genug wäre, um es hineinzuschaffen, und dann wer-weiß-was mit Turaga Dume anstellen würde? Nidhiki blieb stehen, nahm seine Sense und zielte dorthin, wo sie sein würde, nicht wo sie jetzt war. Dann erzeugte er einen kleinen, gezielten Luftstoß mit der Stärke eines Hurrikans dorthin. Sie drehte sich nicht um. Sie schrie nicht auf. Sie sprang einfach nur zur Seite, als ob er einen Kodan-Ball auf sie geworfen hätte; landete geräuschlos und wirbelte zu ihm herum. Ihr Lächeln war eine Herausforderung. „Danke für den angenehmen Luftzug!“, sagte sie leise. „Jagen ist harte Arbeit!“ „Dann brauchst du vielleicht etwas Frostigeres!“, antwortete er. Diesmal schickte er elementare Luft-Kraft von beiden Seiten seiner Waffe, um sie einzuklammern. Zu seiner Überraschung machte sie aus dem Stehen einen Salto, und wich beiden Angriffen elegant aus. Schon bevor sie wieder auf beiden Beinen Stand, schleuderte sie zwei Dolche in seine Richtung geschleudert. Einer schoss gerade noch an seiner Maske vorbei, der andere schnitt beim Vorbeifliegen in die Rüstung an seiner rechten Schulter. „Offenbar bringt man euch im Toa-Training wohl kein Ausweichen bei“, sagte die Dunkle Jägerin. „Kein Wunder, dass eure Stadt am Ende ist.“ Nidhiki blickte von dem Schnitt in seiner Rüstung zurück zu seinem Feind. Sie hatte ihn absichtlich verfehlt, das war sicher. Wenn sie ihn töten hätte wollen, dann wäre er jetzt auch tot. „Nicht meine Stadt“, antwortete er. „Aber ein Ort, den ich genauso beschütze.“ „Oh. Eine Sache der Ehre?“ Nidhiki überlegte, bevor er antwortete. „Sagen wir lieber, keine besseren Angebote.“ Er blickte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde weg, um seine Sense bereitzuhalten. Als er wieder aufsah, war sie weg, verschwunden wie Rauch im Nachtwind. Nidhiki stand bewegungslos da, er atmete nichteinmal, seine Beine waren angespannt und bereit, jederzeit zu springen. Als ein Kriegsveteran war ihm klar, dass er jetzt nicht in Panik geraten durfte. So lange er nicht wusste, wo sie war, könnte jede Bewegung die falsche sein. Er aktivierte seine Maskenkraft und verschwand im Schatten. „Oh, du bist gut!“ Ihre Stimme kam von oben. Sie saß zwischen den Röhren und beobachtete ihn. Es war das perfekte Versteck – ein Wind, der stark genug wäre, um sie von dort zu vertreiben, würde auch die Röhre beschädigen und auf ihn stürzen lassen, und wenn er zu ihr hochklettern würde, wäre das Selbstmord. „Ich könnte dich jetzt auf der Stelle töten, Toa“, redete sie weiter. „Aber ich habe mein Kontingent für heute schon erfüllt. Also werde ich dich einfach hier lassen und deinen geschätzten Turaga töten. Wenn du Angst vor der Dunkelheit hast… na ja, das solltest du auch.“ Nidhiki blieb still, bis ein weiterer Dolch sich in die Wand hinter ihm bohrte. „Antworte, wenn ich mit dir rede!“, sagte die Dunkle Jägerin. „Ich weiß schon, wo du bist! Ich kann deine Angst riechen!“ Der Toa versuchte, sich zu beruhigen. Er war schon öfters in schwierigen Situationen gewesen und hatte sich immer irgendwie herausreden können. Das hier sollte nicht viel schwerer sein. „Du wirst es niemals schaffen. Die Sicherheit ist zu hoch.“ „Ich werde dir schon noch das Gegenteil beweisen. Oder … hast du einen besseren Plan?“ „Wir sind Feinde, schon vergessen?“ „Das müssen wir aber nicht!“ Ihre Stimme war nun über und hinter ihm. Er drehte sich um, aber konnte sie immer noch nicht sehen. „Wie viele Toa wart ihr am Anfang? Einhundert? Zweihundert? Und wie viele sind jetzt noch von euch übrig, vielleicht ein paar Dutzend? Die Dunklen Jäger kontrollieren die halbe Stadt, und bald haben wir auch die andere Hälfte. Sobald das hier vorbei bist, bist du nur noch eine von vielen Masken im Haufen.“ Das traf den Toa tief. In den Monaten, seit Turaga Dume den Dunklen Jägern verboten hatte, eine Basis auf Metru Nui zu errichten, waren zahllose Toa gefallen. Die meisten waren aus dem Schatten angegriffen worden, ohne auch nur zu wissen, dass ihr Feind überhaupt da war. Oh, es hatte einige Siege gegeben – Nidhiki hatte mehr als seinen Anteil aufgespürt, und Lhikan war im Kampf sechs Toa wert – aber sie alle wussten, dass die Jäger ihnen zahlenmäßig überlegen waren. Es war alles nur noch eine Frage der Zeit. „Wenn du sterben willst, kann ich dir gerne dabei helfen“, fügte sie hinzu. „Aber wenn du leben willst … könnte ich etwas arrangieren.“ Ein langer Moment verging. Dann senkte Nidhiki seine Sense. Eine Sekunde später landete die Dunkle Jägerin namens Lariska vor ihm auf dem Boden. Sie hielt immer noch ihre Dolche bereit. „Der Schattige – mein Arbeitgeber – sucht immer nach neuen Talenten“, sagte sie. „Wenn du uns hilfst, das Kolosseum zu übernehmen, kannst du uns deinen Preis dafür nennen.“ Nidhiki hatte die Qual der Wahl. Wenn er die Toa betrügen würden, würde sein Name ehrlos in die Geschichte eingehen … oder? Wer würde es schon weitererzählen?, fragte er sich. Die Toa werden alle tot sein. Die Matoraner? Die glauben, was man ihnen sagt. Und die Dunklen Jäger? Klar, als ob irgendjemand denen zuhören würde. „Metru Nui“, sagte er bestimmt. „Ich gebe euch Dume, Lhikan und den Rest, und ich bekomme die Stadt zum Beherrschen. Das ist mein Angebot, nimm es an oder hau ab!“ Lariska grinste. „Ich glaube, meine Wahl ist eher, ob ich es annehmen oder dich auf der Stelle töten soll. Aber ich lass das mal durchgehen. Komm morgen Nacht wieder hierher – ich werde dir dann unsere Antwort sagen.“ *** Der nächste Tag dauerte ewig. Nidhiki verbrachte die ganze Zeit, in dem er durch die Halle des Kolosseums wanderte und sich vorstellte, wie er das alles kontrollieren würde. Hin und wieder überkamen ihn Schuldgefühle für das, was er tun wollte. Aber dann erinnerte er sich, dass Dume und die anderen Toa selbst schuld waren, dafür, dass sie dachten, sie hätten auch nur eine Chance gegen die Dunklen Jäger. Als die beiden Sonnen untergingen, kam Lhikan auf ihn zu. „Nidhiki, da bist du also! Es kommt ein Schiff mit Unterstützung aus dem Süden. Ich will, dass du sie abholst. „Alles klar!“, antwortete Nidhiki, er war ihm dankbar für diese Ausrede, abzuhauen. „Ohne Vorräte halten wir schließlich keine Belagerung bis zum bitteren Ende durch, nicht wahr?“ Er verschwand, bevor Lhikan antworten konnte. *** „Abgemacht!“, sagte Lariska. „Morgen führst du Lhikan und die Kolosseums-Wache in die Schlucht des Endlosen Flüsterns in Po-Metru. Wir werden in den Höhlen versteckt warten. Sobald das alles vorbei ist, kümmere ich mich persönlich um Dume … und die Stadt gehört dir, Nidhiki. Was wirst du mit ihr tun?“ Nidhiki setzte sich auf eine Bank und streckte seine Beine aus. „Vielleicht solltest du in der Gegend bleiben, Lariska, und es dir selbst ansehen.“ *** Nidhiki's Neuigkeiten schlugen im Kolosseum wie ein Blitz ein. Die Dunklen Jäger hatten ein Basis-Camp in einer Schlucht in Po-Metru aufgestellt. Alles, was sie taten, wurde von dort aus gelenkt. Ein schneller Angriff und der Krieg wäre vorbei. „Wir werden jeden Toa brauchen, den wir auftreiben können“, erklärte er Lhikan. „Wir können es nicht riskieren, diese Gelegenheit zu verlieren, nur weil wir jemanden im Kolosseum zurückgelassen haben.“ Lhikan sah Dume an. Der Turaga nickte. „Nidhiki hat Recht. Wir werden wahrscheinlich nie wieder eine solche Chance haben.“ „Alles klar!“, sagte Lhikan. „Ich werde die Wache versammeln. Wir gehen sofort los!“ Weniger als fünfzehn Minuten später waren sie schon unterwegs, über einhundert Toa, angeführt von Lhikan und Nidhiki. Die gepanzerten Füße wirbelten riesige Staubwolken auf, als sie die alten Pfade durch Po-Metru entlangreisten. Jeder von ihnen hatte ein Toa-Bruder oder eine -Schwester im Kampf verloren und wollte, dass alles so schnell wie möglich endete. Aber nicht, bevor sie die Dunklen Jäger für ihre Verbrechen bezahlen lassen hatten. Seite an Seite marschierten sie in die Schlucht des Endlosen Flüsterns. Der Schall ihrer Schritte echote immer wieder. Die Sonne erhitzte den Stein, so weit man sehen konnte. Ein paar Flug-Rahi flogen in der Hitze umher. Doch von einem Basis-Camp der Dunklen Jäger war nichts zu sehen. „Wo ist es?“, fragte Lhikan zu Nidhiki gewandt. „Du sagtest, der Krieg könnte heute enden.“ „Das wird er auch“, antwortete der Toa der Luft. Rund um sie herum kamen die Dunklen Jäger aus ihren Verstecken hervor, die Waffen auf die Helden gerichtet. „Es tut mir leid, dass es so kommen musste, Bruder.“ Lhikan schüttelte den Kopf. „Es tut dir nicht halb so leid wie mir … und nenn mich nie wieder ‚Bruder’!“ Der Arm des Toa des Feuers schoss nach oben. Plötzlich erschienen Toa oben an den Schluchtwänden, ein Dutzend, Einhundert, dann Zweihundert, und immer mehr. Sie sagten nichts, sondern zielten einfach nur mit ihren Waffen auf die nun umzingelten Dunklen Jäger. Nun waren die Jäger die Gejagten, und hilflos blickten sie auf Lariska. Sie überlegte, zuckte schließlich mit den Schultern und ließ ihre Dolche fallen. „Sehr elegant“, sagte sie zu Nidhiki. „Du hast mich überlistet.“ Lhikan stieß Nidhiki zu den Dunklen Jägern. „Er hat dich nicht überlistet. Obwohl ich mir das sehr gewünscht hätte.“ „Woher wusstest du davon?“, fragte der Toa der Luft seinen ehemaligen Freund. „Letzte Nacht. Das Schiff mit der Unterstützung“, antwortete Lhikan. „Du bist gegangen, ohne mich zu fragen, wo es anlegt. Ich bin dir gefolgt, um es dir noch zu sagen, und habe dich bei deinem Treffen mit deiner tödlichen, neuen Freundin gefunden.“ „Und die ganzen neuen Toa?“ „Sie sind die Unterstützung, die man uns vom Süden versprochen hatte. Da die Dunklen Jäger praktisch alles überwachten und abhörten, haben Dume und ich beschlossen, lieber nicht laut von Verstärkung zu reden. Sobald ich wusste, was du vorhattest, habe ich ihnen befohlen, hier eine Falle von unserer Seite aufzustellen.“ „Und jetzt?“, fragte Lariska. „Werft ihr uns jetzt alle ins Meer?“ Der Toa des Feuers blickte sie kalt an. „Wir haben dem Schattigen eine Nachricht geschickt, schon bevor ihr die Schlucht erreicht habt. Ihr dürft so gehen, wie ihr gekommen seid, und dafür müssen die Dunklen Jäger Metru Nui verlassen und dürfen nie wieder zurückkommen.“ Er drehte sich um und deutete auf Nidhiki. „Vor allem er!“ Nidhiki konnte es nicht glauben. „Ich soll mit ihnen gehen? Aber ich bin ein Toa, Lhikan! Ich bin dein Bruder im Kampf!“ Lhikan drehte dem verräterischen Toa der Luft seinen Rücken zu. „Nein. Nein, bist du nicht. Du hast das Recht, mich ‚Bruder’ zu nennen, verloren, als du uns alle betrogen hast. Verschwinde, Nidhiki – aus meiner Sicht und der ganzen Stadt. Verschwinde, bevor ich dich umbringe!“ Sechs Monate später Nidhiki saß auf einer Bank und beobachtete ein Team Dunkler Jäger beim Trainieren. Ihre Mission war, auf eine schwer bewachte Insel einzudringen und einen als Makoki bekannten Stein zu stehlen. Er kannte nicht alle Details, aber offenbar wollte der Schattige den Stein in sechs Teile spalten, um dann sechs Mal so viel Lösegeld zu verlangen. Die Truppe der Dunklen Jäger war größtenteils professionell und effizient. Sie überwanden jedes Hindernis, das Nidhiki aufgestellt hatte, und eliminierten alle Zielübungs-Attrappen, die auftauchten. Alle von ihnen, außer einem großen, blauen Rohling, der wohl noch nie etwas von Zierlichkeit, Stil oder Heimlichkeit gehört hatte. Nachdem er eine Barriere, unter der er leise hindurchkriechen hätte sollen, komplett zerstört hatte, hatte Nidhiki genug gesehen. „Krekka!“, schimpfte er. „Du hast gerade jeden Toa im Umkreis mehrerer Kio geweckt. Ein Toa des Feuers hat dein Team entdeckt und du bist kurz davor, zu Dunkler-Jäger-Gebäck verarbeitet zu werden. Was wirst du jetzt tun?“ Der blaue Dunkle Jäger überlegte eine sehr lange Zeit. Dann grinste er und sagte stolz: „Ihn zerschmettern?“ „Er ist da oben“, sagte Nidhiki und deutete nach oben auf einer nichtexistierenden Festung, „und du bist hier unten.“ Krekka sah, wohin sein Ausbilder deutete, konnte aber nichts entdecken. „Er ist nicht da oben. Ist er weggelaufen?“ „Nein, aber vielleicht solltest du das tun?“ „Nein, mir gefällt’s hier!“ Ohne ein weiteres Wort verschwand Nidhiki. Es wurde Zeit, dass er und der Schattige miteinander redeten. *** „Sie sind so weit“, meldete Nidhiki. „Alle außer dem blauen Idiot. Lass ihn hier, schick mich, und wir holen dir dein Steinchen. Ich verspreche es.“ Der Schattige lächelte, sah aber nicht auf. „Und wir wissen ja alle, was deine Versprechen wert sind, nicht war, ‚Toa’ Nidhiki?“ Nidhiki hielt sich zurück, das zu sagen, was er gerne wollte. Er hatte gesehen, wie der Schattige mit Ungehorsam umging. Stattdessen versuchte er es noch mal auf eine andere Weise. „Ich weiß, wie Toa denken. Ich weiß, wie sie versuchen werden, den Stein zu verteidigen. Ich sollte an dieser Mission teilnehmen.“ „Dein Wissen über deine ehemaligen Freunde macht dich zu wertvoll als Trainer, um deinen Verlust zu riskieren“, antwortete der Schattige, und er versuchte nicht einmal überzeugend zu klingen. „Krekka geht! Du bleibst!“ Nidhiki fühlte die Wut in sich hochsteigen. In den sechs Monaten, seit er zur Insel des Schattigen gekommen war, hatte er nichts anderes getan, als andere Dunkle Jäger auf Missionen vorzubereiten, zwischen Felsen herumzumarschieren und den Ozean anzustarren. Wenn es so etwas wie einen Toa der Langeweile gab, dann wäre er es. Und nun wurde auch noch diese aufgetürmte, schwerfällige Muskelmasse bevorzugt – das war zu viel. „Er ist ein Schwachkopf!“, sagte er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Nun hatte er die Aufmerksamkeit des Schattigen. Er blickte Nidhiki an und stand zu seiner vollen Höhe auf. Mit seiner Stimme hätte er Eis zum Zerbrechen bringen können. „Und du bist ein Verrräter. Du hast dich gegen deine Ideale, deine Freunde, deine Stadt gewendet, nur um dich selbst zu retten. Warum glaubst du, sollte ich dir jemals trauen, Nidhiki?“ Der Toa der Luft hatte nichts zu sagen. Schließlich hatte der Schattige Recht. Er hatte sich gegen jeden gewendet, der sich auf ihn verlassen hatte. Die Toa wollten ihn nicht, und die Dunklen Jäger waren nur an seinem Wissen interessiert. Er gehörte nirgendwohin. „Aber … Ich würdige sehr wohl deine Talente“, redete der Schattige weiter. „Also vielleicht hast du Recht – vielleicht könntest du uns in der Welt außerhalb dieser Insel dienen. Ich nehme an, du willst nur die allergefährlichsten Missionen?“ Nidhiki grinste, er konnte kaum glauben, dass der Schattige plötzlich zu diesem Schluss gekommen war. „Klar, das sind die mit der höchsten Belohnung.“ „Das stimmt. Sie sind aber zu gefährlich für einen einzelnen Dunklen Jäger. Du brauchst seinen Partner. Glücklicherweise wartet dein perfekter Partner ja schon vor dem Raum. Ndihiki drehte sich zur Tür und war sich sicher, wer nun gleich durch sie treten würde. Er und Lariska waren seit dem Desaster auf Metru Nui gute Freunde geworden. Mit niemandem könnte er besser zusammenarbeiten als mit ihr. Die Tür öffnete sich. Nidhiki wollte schon ihren Namen sagen … doch er blieb ihm im Hals stecken. Im Türrahmen … um genau zu sein, hatte der Koloss den Türrahmen sogar gesprengt … stand Krekka. *** „Fass den Plan noch mal zusammen!“ Krekka begann zu antworten, stockte dann aber, als ob sein Kopf gerade wie ein hungriger Gukko-Vogel weggeflogen wäre. Einen Moment wirke er ziemlich hilflos. „Wir gehen rein. Ich bleib still und versuch, schaurig zu schauen. Wenn wir die Stelle finden, zerschmetter ich das Tor. Du gehst rein. Ich bleib davor.“ „Und warum?“, hakte Nidhiki nach. „Weil du das so gesagt hast.“ „Was kommt als nächstes?“ Es war nun schon das vierte Mal, dass Nidhiki den Plan mit Krekka durchging, von Anfang bis Ende, und er würde es noch vier Mal tun, wenn er müsste. „Du zerschmetterst den Ort und kommst dann raus. Wir gehen und kommen hierher. Du überbringst dem Schattigen die Waffen, ich halt meine Klappe, und … und …“ Nidhiki runzelte die Stirn. „Und keiner wird verletzt.“ „Ach ja!“, sagte Krekka. „Den Teil vergess ich immer.“ Es war eine direkte Aufgabe. Ein paar Matoraner auf einer nahen Insel hatten eine neue Art von Werfer erfunden. Niemand wusste, was der Werfer verschießen sollte, aber der Schattige wollte ihn trotzdem. Angeblich gab es bisher nur einige wenige Modelle. Sobald sie gestohlen und die Ausrüstung, mit der sie erschaffen wurden, zerstört war, würde es wieder eine Weile dauern, bis weitere gebaut werden könnten. Natürlich gab es auch Probleme. Es gab einen Toa auf der Insel, aber Lariska hatte sich dazu einverstanden erklärt, ihn abzulenken. Die Matoraner hatten Wachen um ihr Dorf aufgestellt, aber ein Zugang war nicht abgesichert. Um dorthin zu kommen, musste man eine steile Klippe hochklettern, und sie glaubten offenbar, dass niemand so etwas tun würde. Sie hatten noch nie Krekka gesehen. Der große blaue Dunkle Jäger schlug mit seiner Faust in die Seite der Klippe und erzeugte so eine Vertiefung, an der man sich festhalten konnte. Er begann zu klettern, und schlug dabei immer wieder neue Löcher in den Felsen. Nidhiki folgte ihm. Als sie die Hälfte des Weges hinter sich gelegt hatte, bemerkte Nidhiki, dass hier etwas nicht stimmte. „Moment mal, Krekka“, sagte er, „Hat Lariska nicht gesagt, du könntest fliegen?“ Krekka antwortete mit seiner üblichen Verwirrung. Dann nickte er energisch. „Oh, stimmt ja! Hab’ ich vergessen!“ Wenn ich ihn jetzt einfach von der Klippe stoßen würde, würde das nie jemand erfahren, grummelte Nidhiki. Ich würde das nur zu gerne tun, wenn der Schattige nicht gesagt hätte, dass ich für sein Wohlergehen verantwortlich bin. Krekka ging schnell zur Tür des Lagers und zerschmetterte sie mit einem Schlag. Dann blieb er gehorsam stehen, drehte sich um und ließ Nidhiki alleine hineingehen. Die Werfer waren leicht zu finden. Es gab drei von ihnen, aber Nidhiki nahm nur einen mit, um ihn zur Insel des Schattigen zu bringen. Dann grub er ein Loch in den felsigen Boden des Gebäudes und versteckte darin die anderen beiden. Niemand würde jemals auf die Idee kommen, dort nach den gestohlenen Waren zu suchen, wo sie gestohlen worden waren – und nun, da Nidhiki wusste, wo sie sich befanden, konnte er später jederzeit zurückkommen und sie mitnehmen. Er könnte sie eines Tages selbst für etwas verwenden, was dem Schattigen nicht gefallen würde. Er war gerade dabei, das Loch wieder zuzugraben, als Krekka’s Schatten auf ihn fiel. „Was machst du da?“, fragte der große Dunkle Jäger. „Ich hab dir doch gesagt, du sollst draußen bleiben!“ „Mir ist aber gerade eingefallen, der Schattige hat gesagt, ich soll die ganze Zeit bei dir bleiben“, antwortete Krekka. „Was machst du da, Nidhiki?“ „Wonach sieht das wohl aus? Pass auf, Krekka, wir bringen einen dem Schattigen und behalten die anderen beiden. Hättest du nicht gerne ein neues Spielzeug?“ Krekka schüttelte den Kopf. „Der Schattige hat gesagt, wir bringen alles zu ihm. Wir behalten nichts.“ „Krekka –“ „Der Schattige sagt nein!“, rief Krekka und schlug mit seiner Faust gegen die Wand. Das ganze Gebäude wackelte, als ob es jederzeit zusammenbrechen könnte. Schlimmer noch, mit dem lauten Ruf hatte er die Matoraner auf die beiden aufmerksam gemacht. Nidhiki konnte schon hören, wie einige Wachen angerannt kamen. Ihm wurde gesagt, dass niemand wissen dürfte, dass die Dunklen Jäger irgendetwas mit dem Diebstahl zu tun hatten, und das stand nun auf dem Spiel. „Schon gut!“, sagte Nidhiki, nahm die drei Werfer an sich und wünschte sich, Krekka damit beschießen zu können. „Aber nur, weil du so lieb fragst.“ *** Nidhiki sah die Fremde zum ersten Mal, als sie durch den Hof der Festung des Schattigen ging. Sie war groß, stark, trug eine pechschwarze Rüstung, bewegte sich wie eine Schlange, ihre Augen flitzten von links nach rechts. Sie war neu, und ihn interessierte alles, was neu auf der Insel war. „Das würde ich nicht tun!“, sagte Lariska. Sie war neben ihm aufgetaucht, ohne dass er auch nur gewusst hatte, dass sie irgendwo in der Nähe war. „Sie bedeutet Probleme.“ „Was für Probleme?“ „Sie möchte Training von uns Dunklen Jägern, und sie würde dafür auch zahlen. Aber sie tritt uns nicht bei. Sagt, sie hat eigene Pläne. Also gibt der Schattige ihr ein paar Stunden, um es sich noch mal zu überlegen, danach schickt er sie dorthin, wo sie herkommt.“ „Und sie braucht unsere Fähigkeiten – also geht es in ihren Plänen um Diebstahl, Mord und Verrat“, murmelte Nidhiki. „Passt ja perfekt zu mir!“ Bevor Lariska ihn aufhalten konnte, war er schon auf dem Weg, die Neue zu begrüßen. *** „Geh mir aus dem Weg!“ Nidhiki bewegte sich nicht. Er hatte herausgefunden, dass der Name der Neuen Roodaka war, aber sonst praktisch nichts. Er konnte zumindest einige Dinge raten, und der beste Weg, seine Vermutungen zu überprüfen, war, sie persönlich zu sprechen. „Ich will dich hier nur willkommen heißen“, sagte er. „Wir haben hier eine sehr nette Insel – gut verteidigt, die Heimat hunderter Mörder, und stets tödlich für Unbefugte … aber nett.“ Roodaka wollte ihn zur Seite stoßen. „Ich brauche keine ‚netten’ Freunde.“ Nidhiki wich ihrem Arm aus. „Dann wie wäre es mit einem eiskalten Geschäftspartner? Pass auf – ich sitze seit über einem Jahr auf diesem Fels fest. Ich komme hier nur weg, wenn ich mal wieder mit einem sabbernden Idioten zu einem Botengang geschickt werde. Ich will hier raus.“ „Und wieso sollte das mich interessieren?“ „Du willst von jemandem angeheuert werden, oder arbeitest schon für jemanden“, antwortete Nidhiki. „Jemanden, der jemanden mit meinen Talenten gut brauchen kann. Stell mich ihnen vor. Wenn ich angenommen werde, wirst du dafür sicher gut belohnt.“ Roodaka nickte. Als sie wieder redete, tat sie das mit einer verschwörerischen Stimme. „Und was wird aus dem Schattigen und den anderen Dunklen Jägern?“ Nidhiki zuckte mit den Schultern. „Die werden weiterhin das tun, was sie tun. Ich war – ich bin – ein Toa. Ich sollte mickrige Inseln wie die hier kontrollieren, anstatt darauf zu arbeiten.“ Die große, ebenholzschwarze Figur lächelte. „Ich denke, wir können miteinander arbeiten. Wir treffen uns am Hafen, sobald es vollkommen dunkel ist. Wir können unsere Abmachung dort zu Ende führen.“ *** Um Mitternacht stand Nidhiki am Meeresufer. Es war absolut still auf der Insel, wie damals auf Metru Nui, als er vor einem Jahr Lariska getroffen hatte. Ihr hatte er übrigens nichts von seinem Treffen mit Roodaka oder seinen Plänen, die Insel zu verlassen, erzählt. Sie hätte ihn nicht verstanden. Sie war ein Dunkler Jäger, von Beruf und von Natur. Den Gedanke, dass Nidhiki sich in einem Teil seines Herzen immer noch als Toa ansah, hätte sie vermutlich lachhaft gefunden. Sie war zu kurzsichtig, hatte er beschlossen. Ihr Horizont endete an den Grenzen der Insel. Er hatte immer noch das Aussehen eines mächtigen Toa. Er hatte immer noch alle seine Toa-Kräfte. Alles, was er tun müsste, ist, eine Insel zu finden, deren Bewohner noch nie etwas von Lhikan oder Dume oder Metru Nui gehört hatten, und sie würden ihn wärmstens willkommen heißen. Er könnte alles haben, was er wollte, und vielleicht … vielleicht würde er sogar wieder ein Held sein. Immerhin sehe ich immer noch wie einer aus, erinnerte er sich. Aber das kann mir wohl egal sein, wenn Roodaka nicht endlich mal auftaucht. '' Er starrte auf das Meer und machte sich über seine Vergangenheit und seine Zukunft Gedanken. Er erinnerte sich an das erste Mal, dass er Metru Nui gesehen hatte. An diesem Tag waren er und eine handvoll andere Toa einem Hilferuf, den Kanohi-Drachen zu bekämpfen, gefolgt und dorthin gekommen. Sie waren sich fremd, aber trotzdem Brüder – und sie hatten die Verantwortungen und Risiken des Toa-Seins gemeinsam. Das war ein besonderer Bund, nichts, was die Dunklen Jäger hatten. Und zu Nidhiki’s Überraschung und Schrecken vermisste er es. Klar, sie waren nicht wirklich seine Freunde … vielleicht hatten sie sich zu vorschnell gegen ihn gerichtet, anstatt dass sie versuchten, zu verstehen, warum er das getan hatte … vielleicht konnten sie nicht über ihren eigenen Neid und Groll auf den einzigen Toa, der klug genug war, sich um sich selbst zu kümmern, hinwegsehen. ''Wenn es mich nicht gäbe, würde der Krieg jetzt immer noch weitergehen, erinnerte er sich. Der Schattige würde jetzt im Kolosseum sitzen. Aber ist mir irgendjemand dankbar? Nein, ich werde verstoßen! Nun, ich werde schon noch einen anderen Ort finden, wo man einen Toa braucht und nicht zu wählerisch ist. Und wenn Lhikan oder einer dieser Metru-Nui-Helden versucht, mir mein Glück wieder wegzunehmen, werde ich dafür sorgen, dass sie den Tag bereuen, an dem sie eine Kanohi-Maske aufgesetzt haben. Alles, was ich jetzt noch zu meinem verdienten Lohn brauche, ist Roodaka… Rhotuka-Rotoren machen, da sie aus reiner Energie bestehen, praktisch kein Geräusch beim Fliegen. Aber selbst, wenn dies nicht so wäre, hätte Nidhiki den Rotor, den Roodaka gerade geschossen hatte, nie gehört, so sehr war er in seinen Gedanken versunken. Er bemerkte ihn erst, als er getroffen wurde, nichts anderes als Schmerz mehr spürte, und sie die Welt um ihn herum drehte; die Folge von den Verschiebungen und Veränderungen seiner Muskeln. Es dauerte sechs Sekunden lang. Für Nidhiki fühlten sie sich wie eine Ewigkeit an. Als es vorbei war ging er … nein, er ging nicht, jedenfalls nicht so wie vorher … zum Meeresufer. Alles, was er sehen konnte, waren die dunklen Wellen. „Wir helfen dir!“ Die Stimme gehörte dem Schattigen. Im nächsten Moment war der ganze Strand mit Fackellicht beleuchtet. Und nun konnte Nidhiki seine Reflektion im Wasser sehen. Er schrie laut auf und hörte ewig nicht mehr damit auf. *** Amüsiert betrachtete Roodaka, wie Nidhiki versuchte, mit seinem neuen Körper umzugehen. Er stolperte auf dem Sand, weil er sich wie ein Toa bewegen wollte, aber nun in der monsterhaften Form gefangen war, die ihm ihr Mutations-Rotor gegeben hatte. Sie drehte sich zum Schattigen. „Kann ich davon ausgehen, dass das für mein Training reicht?“, fragte sie. „Auf jeden Fall!“, antwortete der Schattige. Er dachte darüber nach, wie unglaublich ihre Kräfte schienen. Nidhiki’s Kopf und Arme hatten ihre Form verändert. Am groteskesten war jedoch sein Unterkörper, der nun dem eines großen, vierbeinigen Insekts ähnelte. Der Anblick war selbst für einige der versammelten Dunklen Jäger zu viel gewesen. Lariska war sofort zurück in die Festung geflohen. „Du hättest es wissen müssen!“, sagte der Schattige zu Nidhiki. „Roodaka wollte etwas von mir. Sie dachte, dass ein Bericht über das Gespräch mit dir als Bezahlung reichen würde, aber ich wollte noch mehr. Da du immer noch gehofft hast, du könntest einfach wieder ein normaler Toa werden und deine verräterische Vergangenheit einfach so abwaschen, wollte ich diesem Traum ein für alle Mal ein Ende setzen.“ Der Schattige lachte, ein raues, krächzendes Geräusch. „Du bist ein Monster, Nidhiki. Matoraner, die dich sehn, rennen schreiend davon. Niemand wird dir zujubeln, niemand wird dich lieben, niemand wird dich verehren. Was bist du jetzt? Ein Toa der Albträume? Ein Held, Nidhiki, oder ein Horror? Nein, ich denke, du gehörst jetzt und immer hierher, zu den Dunklen Jägern. Sonst hast du ja niemanden mehr, oder?“ Nidhiki blickte ihn hasserfüllt an. Der Schattige ignorierte das. Er lächtelte und legte eine Hand auf die Schulter des ehemaligen Toa. „Es kommt mir vor wie Ironie“, sagte der Anführer der Dunklen Jäger. „Dein Freund Lhikan hätte deiner Qual damals auf Metru Nui ein Ende setzen können, hat er aber nicht. Er dachte sicher, er würde dir einen Gefallen tun, wenn er dich mit zu uns kommen lässt.“ Der Schattige drehte sich um und ging weg. „Eines Tages solltest du ihm wirklich danken!“ Nacheinander gingen Roodaka und die anderen. Niemand trauerte dem Toa, der gerade gestorben war, nach … und niemand hieß den Dunklen Jäger, der gerade geboren war, willkommen. Charaktere Datei:Nidhiki.png|Nidhiki Datei:Set_Toa_Lhikan.png|Lhikan Datei:Wikikeinbild.png|Lariska Datei:The Shadowed One.jpg|Der Schattige Datei:Krekka.png|Krekka Datei:Roodaka.png|Roodaka Datei:250px-Dume-1-.png|Dume Kategorie: Story-Serials